fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Farm Missions
Camp Missions CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Devastate the Enemy (offered at any faction camp) *Windfarm Rampage (+750 CHOTA Faction) **Windfarm Rampage (2) (Repeatable; +375 CHOTA Faction) *Windfarm Rebels (+750 CHOTA Faction) **Windfarm Rebels (2) (+750 CHOTA Faction) *General Confiscation (+750 CHOTA Faction) **General Confiscation (2) (Repeatable; +375 CHOTA Faction) *Number One: Destroy (+750 CHOTA Faction) **Number Two: Smash (+750 CHOTA Faction) **Number Three: Break (+750 CHOTA Faction) *Broken Barricades (+750 CHOTA Faction) *Needs confirmation. Enforcer Faction Mission(s) *Devastate the Enemy (offered at any faction camp) *Leverage Core Competency (+750 Enforcer Faction; Pistol Ammunition) **Leverage Core Competency (2) (+375 Enforcer Faction; Repeatable; Pistol Ammunition) *Proactive Acquisitions (+750 Enforcer Faction; Rifle Ammunition) **Proactive Acquisitions (2) (+375 Enforcer Faction; Repeatable; Rifle Ammunition) *Public Relations (+825 Enforcer Faction) **Public Relations (2) *Demolition Man (+450 Enforcer Faction) **Demolition Man (2) (+825 Enforcer Faction) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *Devastate the Enemy (offered at any faction camp) *The Interlopers (+750 Lightbearer Faction; Pistol Ammunition) **The Interlopers (2) (+375 Lightbearer Faction; Repeatable; Pistol Ammunition) *Non-optional Empowerment (+750 Lightbearer Faction; Rifle Ammunition) **Non-optional Empowerment (2) (+375 Lightbearer Faction; Repeatable; Rifle Ammunition) *Break Through the Clutter (+375 Lightbearer Faction) **Break Through the Clutter (2) (+750 Lightbearer Faction) **Bullet Point: Regime Change (+750 Lightbearer Faction) *Productivity Disconnect (+750 Lightbearer Faction) **Low-hanging Fruit Solution (+750 Lightbearer Faction) **Low-hanging Fruit Solution (2) (+375 Lightbearer Faction) Tech Faction Mission(s) *Devastate the Enemy (offered at any faction camp) *How to Unpoison a Well (+750 Tech Faction) **How to Unpoison a Well (2) (+375 Tech Faction) *Co-opetition (+750 Tech Faction, Tech Harvesting Knowledge) **Co-opetition (2) (Repeatable; +375 Tech Faction) *Intrusive Logistics (+750 Tech Faction) **Intrusive Logistics (2) (+750 Tech Faction) **Intrusive Logistics (3) (+750 Tech Faction) **Logistics Roundup (+375 Tech Faction) *Pharmaceutical Paradigm (+750 Tech Faction, Tech Harvesting Knowledge) **Pharmaceutical Paradigm (2) (Repeatable; +375 Tech Faction) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *Devastate the Enemy (offered at any faction camp) *Storm Over Windfarm (+750 Traveler Faction, Traveler Harvesting Knowledge) **Storm Over Windfarm (2) (Repeatable; +375 Traveler faction) *Let Me Check Our Stock (+750 Traveler Faction) **Let Me Check Our Stock (2) (+375 Traveler Faction) *Triumph of the CHOTA (+750 Traveler faction) **Triumph of the CHOTA (2) (+750 Traveler Faction) **Triumph of the CHOTA (3) (+750 Traveler Faction) *Wolf-B-Gone (+750 Traveler faction) **Wolf-B-Gone (2) (Repeatable; +375 Traveler Faction) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Devastate the Enemy (offered at any faction camp) *Turbine Guardian (+750 Vista Faction) **Turbine Guardian (2) (Repeatable; +375 Vista Faction) *Drug Recovery (+750 Vista Faction) **Drug Recovery (2) (Repeatable; +375 Vista Faction) *Well, There You Go (+825 Vista Faction) **Bucket Brigade (+375 Vista Faction) *Windfarming (+900 Vista Faction) **Windfarming (2) (+900 Vista Faction) ^*Broken Barricades (+750 Vista Faction) Town Missions Conflict Town Mission(s) *Sandbags Will Save This Town (+1000 Guard Skill Tier Points) **Sandbags Will Save This Town (2) (+500 Guard Skill Tier Points) *To Save Our Town, We Need Armor (+1000 Guard Skill Tier Points) **To Save Our Town, We Need Armor (2) (+500 Guard Skill Tier Points) *To Save Our Town, We Must Train (+1000 Guard Skill Tier Points) **To Save Our Town, We Must Train (2) (+500 Guard Skill Tier Points) *To Save Our Town, We Need Food (+1000 Merchant Tier Points) **To Save Our Town, We Need Food (2) (+500 Merchant Tier Points) *Internal Affairs (+1000 Merchant Tier Points) **Internal Affairs (2) (+500 Merchant Tier Points) *To Save Our Town, We Need Scrap (+1000 Merchant Tier Points) **To Save Our Town, We Need Scrap (2) (+500 Merchant Tier Points) Neutral Faction Mission(s) *Invasive Streamlining (Mission giver can be found in the Southwestern part of the Union Bunker) **Exit Strategy (1 AP) *Involuntary Relocation **Bullet Point: Downsizing *Rebranding the Scenery **Off With Their Heads *Larceny Really Sells **Downsizing the Informants **Windfarm Globalization CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Herding (Really Angry) Cats (+750 CHOTA faction, 1 AP) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) *Mission Critical Sabotage (1 AP, +750 Enforcer faction) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *Lightbearer Logistics (1 AP, +750 Lightbearer Faction) Tech Faction Mission(s) *Next-Generation Diplomacy (1 AP, +750 Tech Faction) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *Supply Synergy (1 AP, +750 Traveler Faction) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Turbine Trial (1 AP, +750 Vista faction) Notes ^ indicates that the mission is no longer available. Category:Wind Farm